


Dream Things True

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: (but everyone lives!), (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Reincarnation, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio didn't used to believe in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Things True

**Author's Note:**

> Mercutio is a little out of of character, but I want to get in the habit of writing these two as I develop the best way to write them! Also Mercutio is bi and that's something I want to scream from the rooftops.

_  
Red._

_Everything is red._

_His fiery anger that only matches Tybalt's. His vision, laced with red as he sinks to the ground. Crimson blood spills out his stomach, through his hands, and on to the ground._

_"They have made worms' meat of me," he yells out. A final warning. A goodbye._

_Benvolio never takes a hand off of him. He lays him down, he's shouting, he's shouting his name, begging him to stay there, cradling his face in his hands. He feels Benvolio's tear drops land on his cheek._

_He wishes desperately for more time, he has so many things still left to say. He gives one more shutter, coughs out blood, and the darkness overtakes him. The last thing he hears is Benvolio's transition from shouting to flat out screaming, the wails piercing almost as deeply as the sword, and-_

Mercutio sits straight up in his bed with a gasp. His hands, no longer stained with blood, comb through his hair.

" 'Cutio?" Benvolio shifts on his left. "What's wrong?"

Mercutio falls back on his pillow. "Nothin'. Mad at Tybalt. "

"Mm," Benvolio hums. "You're always mad at Tybalt."

"Go back to bed."

"Did you have the dream again?"

Mercutio nods.

Benvolio uses this opportunity to roll over on his side and scoot closer to Mercutio, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. 

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, their breathing syncing as one. Mercutio's fingers twirl in Benvolio's hair. 

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?" 

"What do you think they mean?"

"Your dreams?" Benvolio questions. 

Mercutio only holds his breath.

Benvolio takes his time in answering. "I think it means you've got a lot of demons, Mercutio."

He scoffs. "I never used to believe in dreams, you know that? I thought they were stupid. They didn't mean a damn thing to me." 

Benvolio traces a light circle on his skin. 

"But you just kept screaming, Benny. I swear to God, it's the worst fucking sound I've ever heard."

His eyes squeeze shut in remembrance.

"Christ, Benvolio, what happened to me? I've gone...." He waves a hand in the air. "Soft."

"I don't know what you mean."

"No, I...I know you don't."

His fingers shuffle to enclose Benvolio's, never ceasing to shift and tap out rhythms. The hand is brought to Mercutio's lips, where he presses a kiss to it. 

"You should really go back to sleep, okay?" suggests Benvolio.

But Mercutio know what Benvolio doesn't. When he sleeps he'll only be given another glimpse of their lives before. An era in which the nature of their relationship was strictly forbidden, where Mercutio flirted with girls in the public and imagined boys with the privacy of his mind. Where he ignored any sliver of a hint Benvolio gave him, forced any wantings, any desires, to the back of his mind and covered them up. 

"I'm sorry," he says, much, much later than he should have.

And Mercutio knows Benvolio has no idea what he's talking about. But the acceptance of his apology is more helpful than Benvolio will ever know.

Slowly, Mercutio drifts to sleep. The boy he isn't ashamed to love is at his side. He is content. He is alive. He is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos to tell me what you think!


End file.
